


All Our Yesterdays

by cURly (campylobacter)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Fic, Cats, Crack, Furry, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Rimming, Scat, Top Steve, body licking, dick licking, fluffy bottom, furballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/pseuds/cURly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were transformed men, ruled by passion, betrayed by love, heirs to a legacy of violence and forbidden desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Our Yesterdays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oceania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceania/gifts).



> I posted this to a Christian Singles forum as well, no one has read it yet, so i thought i'd try this one. I'm not much of a writer, but this idea came to me and I think it might be book worthy. It's directed more towards children (hence the cute cats) but it really could be for anyone. It's really short but you could stretch it with some art work. (please excuse the grammar errors it's been a long time since english class).

dannycat licked the catpuke from his whiskers and then sniffed  
catsteve's butt after catsteve used the litterbox and then licked it  
and also licked catsteve's cat peeniss and then mounted him and they  
had furry gay catsex with dannycat's cat peenis inserted into catsteve  
cat butthole and they meowed a lot sometimes catsteve did in pain and  
the old neighbor dude turned the garden hose on them. DAMN CATS he  
said. MEOWRRRRR purred dannycat who was a small ginger tomcat with  
large furry orange catballs and stevecat was a large dark striped  
tabbycat with big tight dark furry catballs. the

**Author's Note:**

> end.
> 
> PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
